Multi-strike spark discharge systems for internal combustion engines are known in the art as exemplified by my previously issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,165 and to the art of record cited therein. In practicing these various previous inventions, it has been noted that the timing input signal is sometime erratic or unstable, as for example as may be caused by point bounce and extraneous background interference, which accounts for a substantial reduction in efficiency of operation.
Further, the spark discharge, for some unaccountable reason, often fails to initiate combustion, whereupon the combustion gases in the cylinders are exhausted in uncombusted condition which further accounts for inefficiency of operation.
In overcoming the above drawbacks of the prior art ignition systems, several unique circuits have manifested themselves which decidedly enhance the operation of the instant improved multistrike ignition system, and these and other improvements are the subject of this invention.